Grace Lily Potter's Story
by HannahNoel1217
Summary: What if Harry had siblings that he figured out about in his second year?  This is the story of the life of Harry's twin siblings, Grace and Eli Potter from their first year to the Battle of Hogwarts.  First FF so don't be cruel!  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

October 31, 1981

"James, where are Gracie and Eli?" Screamed Lily Potter in a panic. Her home, her family, all being destroyed.

Voldemort was the culpret, and he was out to destroy James and Lily Potter because of them being in the Order of the Phoenix, a group of very powerful good wizards out to kill Voldemort and and his followers: the Death Eaters.

It was unknown to the rest of the world that Lily had twins, Grace Lily and Elijah Sirius. She and her husband feared that they would be in serious danger if Voldemort figured out that Gracie and Eli were born only a few months before. Apparently it didn't matter if he knew about the Potter twins, he still attacked anyway.

Harry, her one year old son, was in her hands, and she placed him in his crib in his bedroom. She didn't want to leave him, but she had to find Gracie and Elijah Suddenly, James ran into te room, Gracie on one hip, Elijah on the other.

"Lils, Remus and Sirius are on their way, you know, just in case." James said, scared. Lily was scared too. For James. For Harry. For Grace. For Elijah. That's all that she could think about being scared for. James put the twins in the crib with Harry and they fell asleep almost instantly.

Suddenly, a large bang came into the bedroom, following with a man. Lily thought that this had to be Voldemort, and she was ready for the worst.

*******

Remus arrived at Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow around midnight. He was shocked at what he saw. 

The home of Lily and James Potter was destroyed, in shambles.

Then he thought about Harry, Gracie and Eli.

He ran into the house as fast as he could up to the twins' nursery. It was empty. He next ran to Harry's nursery and had to pry the door opened. When he eventually got it opened, he saw the Potter children all in Harry's crib, not before he saw the bodies of his best friends.

He was saddened and shocked, but he now knew that he had to take care of their children, especially since Harry was the Chosen One.

He looked at Harry. He now had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and was crying, but becoming very sleepy. Remus knew things would be difficult for him as he gets older.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

November 1, 1981

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall apparated to Godric's Hollow after receiving the Patronus from Remus Lupin. It was a long night for them, especially since there were other attacks as well commencing before.

"What do we do from here, Professor?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore, "Where will the children go?"

Dumbledore was still in shock at the situation. Lily and James Potter were dead. Harry, Grace and Elijah had no other family, other than Lily's muggle sister, Petunia, and her husband and one year old son, Dudley. Knowing what he knew from what Lily said and with the letter that he received from Petunia years earlier, she wasn't the best person in the world to raise a child, let alone her niece and nephews too.

"Harry should go to live with his aunt and uncle. He will be well protected there. As for Grace and Elijah, I am not sure where they should go." Dumbledore walked through the house to find where Lupin brought the sleeping children, which was in the living room, which was not badly damaged. McGonagall followed close behind him.

"Remus, how are the children?" McGonagall asked.

"They are fine. Gracie and Eli were asleep when I arrived, and Harry fell asleep shortly afterward. I think I should take the twins in, Dumbledore. I think it would be safer for Harry to not know that he has siblings. Mostly for his safety."

Minerva commented, "I agree with Mr. Lupin, but not about you taking the children. With your condition, it would not be safe to be around them as they are growing up. Do you agree, Albus?"

"No I do not. I believe that if Harry has any chance of beating Tom the twins should live in the Magic world."

Lupin said, "Thank you, Professor." Dumbledore nodded. He knew how much Remus wanted Grace and Elijah to live with him, though of the circumstances.

Minerva did not look happy, "Well, I suppose what the Headmaster says goes. The twins will go to live with Mr. Lupin, and Harry will be brought to the Dursley's straight away."

Lupin was excited to be taking care of Gracie and Eli. He felt that he just became a father in the matter of seconds. Then another question came into his mind, "Dumbledore, what should I tell the children as they become older?"

"You can tell them the truth, of course. News will come about soon enough that Harry has siblings, and they will become well known. Just protect them well, Remus, especially with your condition."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't sadly own the original ideas of the Harry Potter series…I only own the plotlines of Gracie and Eli. Sorry I forgot about the disclaimer for the last chapters!**

**AN: Please review! Try to be kind though!**

Year One

Chapter III

August 30, 1992

"Happy birthday, Gracie!" My twin brother, Eli said to me as he entered my bedroom.

"Urg. What did I say about entering my bedroom first thing in the morning, Eli? Oh, and happy birthday to you as well." I replied, groggy. I sat up in my bed and my red hair was all over the place, the usual. Uncle Remus says I have my father's hair, but my mother's hair colour.

I pulled off the covers and walked downstairs in my pyjamas, as was Eli. It was our eleventh birthday, a special birthday. Uncle Remus had been telling us about this day since we were so young...I won't get into details now though.

"Happy birthday, Eli and Gracie!" Uncle Remus yelled to us as we sat down at the kitchen table. We both thanked him and ate our breakfast patiently, since we got presents next.

Suddenly, an owl flew through kitchen window with two letters in its beak. Uncle Remus removed the letters and the owl still sat there, so Uncle Remus fed it a piece of bread, and it sat there happily, eating away.

"Eli, this one is for you, and Gracie, this is for you." Uncle Remus said as he passed us the letters. I looked at mine. It was my Hogwarts letter that Uncle Remus had been talking about for as long as I could remember. And it was addressed to ME. It said,

Miss Grace Potter

The Shrieking Shack

Hogsmeade, Scotland.

I ripped opened the letter and it read,

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your response via owl no later than August 30.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Uncle Remus, when can we go shopping?" Eli asked, excitedly. Uncle Remus said that we would go later on today, and I was really excited.

Uncle Remus always talked about his days at Hogwarts, and how he was best friends with our father and mother, James Potter and Lily Evans. Their other friends were named Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Peter, Sirius, Uncle Remus and Dad called themselves the Marauders. Apparently they caused havoc all through the school. Totally expected coming from Uncle Remus.

We finished eating breakfast then walked up to our rooms to get ready to go to Diagon Alley. We had been there before, but not to shop for our own supplies for Hogwarts! Wands, cauldrons, and all other things! So psyched!

We arrived in Diagon Alley to find so many other students and other witches and wizards shopping for their supplies. The first place I wanted to go was to Ollivanders, but Uncle Remus insisted that we go to get our books first, which Eli was excited for. When we arrived in the bookstore, there was a huge mob of people crowded everywhere.

"Why is it so crowded?" I asked.

"There's a famous author here today. His name is Gilderoy Lockhart. Whole lot of phony in those books, I say." Uncle Remus responded. We walked near the first year's area and Eli and I looked at our lists and grabbed all of our course materials. Two of everything, except for Eli's leisure reading books of course. The leisure reading wasn't really my thing. He was the smartso kid who reads everything in sight. That's apparently how our mother was too.

I see where I get my genes from.

After we got our materials, we met Uncle Remus at the front of the store to go to the checkout area. "How are we going to pay for all of this, Uncle Remus?" I asked.

"I just stopped in Gringotts and took some money out of the vault that your parents left for you, Eli and your brother. He hopefully already came to the vault to buy his school things, so he won't notice that it's missing."

Our brother, Harry, still doesn't know that we exist. He is going to be a second year at Hogwarts. He lives with our Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon during the summer holiday, from what Uncle Remus has told us. I don't know if they are good people or not, I'm just happy to be living with Uncle Remus.

"Gracie, I bought this for you. Happy birthday!" Uncle Remus said to me, handing me a package. I opened it to find a beautiful notebook with 'Grace Lily Potter' scribed on it with gold lettering on a red canvas. Everyone thinks that I will be in Gryffindor because my parents were, along with Uncle Remus, Peter and Sirius. Now since I got this, I really hope I'm in Gryffindor.

"I know that you don't like books as much as Eli, and I see you scribbling on parchment a lot, so I figured that you could keep this as a diary or something." Uncle Remus said to break up the silence. I smiled at him. I write a lot. Though I'm only eleven, I've written many short stories, and working on my first novel. I had thought Eli was the only one who knew that I wrote things, but I guess Uncle Remus knew too.

"Thank you, Uncle Remus! I love it!" I said as I hugged him, "I was also wondering…can I bring a pet to Hogwarts with me?"

Uncle Remus smiled as Eli came over with his pile of books. Usual Eli carrying books wherever he went. Uncle Remus finally led us to the Menagerie where we bought our pets. I got an owl, a female named Nadine. Eli bought a cat which he named Isaac. Weird name if you ask me, but that's what he chose. I had wanted a cat, but then I realized two things: how am I going to write letters to Uncle Remus…and I'm allergic to cats.

Next we got fitted for our robes, and after that was Ollivanders! It took me about five tries to get my right wand, 11 inch Hawthorn with a Phoenix Feather. Eli took about ten tries and got a 13 ½ inch Oak with a Phoenix Feather. Mr. Ollivander said it was common for twins to have the same cores.

Now I was ready for Hogwarts…I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I am a seventeen year old girl who is almost done with her Junior year. I wish I was a famous writer though…hopefully someday. Well, for now, I only own Gracie and Eli…and other original characters added in later.**

Chapter IV  
>September 1, 1992<p>

When we arrived in Kings Cross two days later, I was so nervous! I was leaving my home that I knew and loved, and wouldn't be going back until the Christmas holiday.

"Now we walk through the wall," Uncle Remus said as we walked to the area between platforms 9 and 10.

"Walking through walls isn't even possible!" Eli said logically.

Never get an older twin brother, who is smart, they are annoying. I hope Harry isn't like him.

Uncle Remus explained that in the magic world, people could walk or run through this wall to get to platform 9 3/4. I decided to go first, so I ran through the brick wall with my trunk in the luggage cart and Nadine in the cage on the cart. Eli and Uncle Remus followed shortly afterward.

The train was spectacular. In the front, it was labeled, Hogwarts Express, and the train was so long I couldn't even see the end! The train whistle blew, and I looked at the clock to see the time was 10:55, five minutes till it departed.

Uncle Remus and us said our goodbyes and we entered the train. There was one compartment left that was empty, so we sat down inside.

As the train started to pull out of the station, a girl with long blonde ringlets came and knocked on our door. "Hi, can I sit with you?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead!" I said, and she came to sit down next to me and across from Eli. Another two redheads came to join us in a matter of minutes. We all were silent for a few minutes, then the blonde said,

"Hi, I'm Colbie. Colbie Green, pureblood. I know what you're thinking...evil pureblood! But we associate and befriend all kinds of people." Colbie explained to us. She seemed really nice, that's good.

"I'm Layla Winters. Laney for short. I'm a halfblood." The redhead with the pixie haircut said next.

Next to introduce herself was the redhead with longer hair than Laney, "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Pureblood as well, but my family doesn't focus on blood purity."

Next would be Eli and I. Should I say my last name? Or would that be too shocking to Colbie, Laney and Ginny? I figured I would let Eli introduce himself next.

"The name's Elijah Potter, Eli for short."

"I'm Gracie Potter, we are twins. I believe we are halfbloods." The other girls just stared at us with blank faces.

Great, I just shocked my new friends. Wonderful way to start off the year.

"So, wait, you're Harry Potter's siblings? The famous Harry?" Laney asked.

"Yes, but Harry doesn't know, so if you know him, don't tell." Eli said, "We would rather him figure it out."

"My brother's friends with Harry, but I won't tell." Ginny said, blushing.

Someone has a crush on my older brother...nice. Well at least it seems like it.

"What house do you think you're going to be in?" Colbie asked. Laney and Eli thought Ravenclaw, and the rest of us thought Gryffindor.

We continued to talk about different thing on the ride to Hogwarts. I was the most silent. I was kind nervous for the sorting.

Before we got to Hogwarts, Eli went to go find a bathroom to change in while us girls pulled down the blinds in the compartment and changed into our robes.

We arrived at the train station in Hogsmeade and a large giant, who Uncle Remus told us would be Hagrid, was waiting for us yelling, "First years this way!"

All of us followed him and he took us to boats. He told us four to a boat, so one of us would have to go into a different boat. Ginny offered before any of us spoke.

As we sat in the boats, they started to move by themselves. I love magic. A few minutes later, Hogwarts came into view. It was the most beautiful place that I had ever seen. It had many tall circular pillars and it looked like what it was, a castle.

I am so happy I can call this my second home. The Potter siblings will finally be reunited after eleven long years. Not that I don't love Eli or anything, but I would rather have all of the family back together than just two of the three.

The boats stopped at the other side of the lake and the five of us were reunited again. We walked toward the Great Hall to be sorted. Uncle Remus had told me all of this a few days ago so then I would know what was going on.

When we arrived at closed doors, I saw a older woman come out of the shadows. She must be the person who sent me my letter.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor McGonagall and in just a short few minutes those doors will open to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, all unique in their own way.

"Wait here until I come back for you for the ceremony to begin." Professor McGonagall said.

All of us waited almost patiently, unless you are considered Collin Creevey. He kept talking about how he was so excited to meet the great Harry Potter. Obviously, I didn't say what my name was. If he met Harry, he would tell.

We were called into the Great Hall a few minutes after Professor McGonagall left. I quickly looked around the Hall to see if I recognized anyone that looked like either Eli or I. No such luck whatsoever.

McGonagall started on the list of names. The first few were Hufflepuffs. "Creevey, Colin?" He walked up tediously. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and after a few seconds, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!". He happily got off the stool and went to the Gryffindor table. Others went up to the sorting hat, then McGonagall said, "Green, Colbie?"

Colbie happily stepped up and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It quickly shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!".

A few other names went by, then Professor McGonagall asked, "Lovegood, Luna?". She looked like she was very confused on going up there, or she was just a ditzy girl. The sorting hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" which shocked me.

More names went by, and the names soon got closer to Potter.

"Is he even here?" I asked Eli. He was taller, so he could see over the crowd to see if there was anyone in the crowd who looked like him.

"I don't believe so. Maybe he missed the train?"

He was soon interrupted by McGonagall's pause at awe at the parchment. Must see Elijah Potter on the paper, since his name is first.

"Potter, Elijah?" McGonagall asked. I saw my twin brother slowly walk up to the sorting hat. There was much mumbling in the Great Hall at the talk of Potter. I expected it though.

He sat down and after a few minutes of the hat deciding, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole Gryffindor table cheered loudly, and he went to sit down at the end of the table. I knew I was next, but I was afraid of getting into a different house than Eli.

"Potter, Grace?" It was my turn, and there was still much mumbling when I was called. The sorting hat was placed on my head.

'Hmm...another Potter...a secret Potter...interesting...' The sorting hat thought into my head.

'I'm the last, don't worry.' I thought back to it, 'Please, put me in Gryffindor. I want to be in the same house as my brothers.'

The hat was silent for a moment, then it said in my head, 'You are definitely a Potter. Harry requested not to be in Slytherin last year. I know just where to put you...'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Success is mine! Gryffie for all of the Potters! I happily went to go sit next to Eli, and next to my other friend, Colbie Green. Another red head leaned over to me.

"Hey Red, I'm Fred. Fred Weasley. This here's my twin, George." I shook his hand, and Eli did as well.

"Gracie. Gracie Potter. Nice to meet you both."

"Eli Potter. Nice to meet you as well."

"Blimey, Harry's gonna be shocked at this." Another boy said. He had an Scottish accent and brown hair. "I'm Seamus Finnigan by the way, one of Harry's roommates."

I think I have a crush on Seamus Finnigan. Seriously though, he was cute!

"Weasley, Ginevra?" Fred and George quietly cheered and Fred asked, "Oy, where's Ronnykins? Hermione, have you seen Ron?"

A girl sitting next to Seamus with bushy brown hair quickly looked over and said, "I haven't seen him, Fred. Harry's missing too. They probably missed the train or something."

Eli and I looked over at eachother so quickly that we almost knocked heads.

"GRYFFINDOR!" And with that, Fred, George, Hermione, Colbie, Eli, another redhead, and I loudly cheered. The other redhead must be another Weasley.

"Last but not least, Winters, Layla?" Laney quietly went up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. The hat quickly yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" and we all cheered as loudly as we did for Ginny.

Next, Professor Dumbledore walked up to the podium after Professor McGonagall sat down at the large table up front. He talked about first day of term things, then large plates of food appeared on the table.

"I love magic!" Eli said, stuffing his face with a piece of chicken.

"Me too, but I don't cram chicken into my face!" I laughed to him. That's one thing that makes us different: he is wild and crazy while I'm more to myself. Eli definitely takes after Dad, and I take after Mum in that way. That's at least what Uncle Remus says.

"So you're Harry's siblings? He never talked about having a brother and sister." Hermione said, "He always told me that he was an only child."

Eli laughed, "That may be because he doesn't know about us."

"I never heard about any of this in any of the books that I've read. I guess they didn't know about you either. Some had Harry in them, but no mention of you two."

"Oh well." Eli said, stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Eli! It's not like we never eat at home! Stop stuffing food in your face!" I said.

"Uncle Remus always makes everything really rare. Don't you agree that's disgusting?" Eli said.

"Yeah, but you can't blame him. It's not like he does it on purpose." Uncle Remus was a werewolf, so he liked his meat the way werewolves do. But he also made it like that for us...which was gross.

After the feast was completed, the prefects led us to the Gryffindor Tower. One of the redheads, who I learned to be Percy Weasley, told us the password to the Dorms and Common Room was Wattlebird. Percy told us where our dorms were, so Eli and I parted to go to our rooms for a good nights rest.

**Please Rate and Review! Thanks to Melanie Sparks, Phaedra Delamire, Mrs. 11th and LilyLuna232 for your previous reviews! You guys are the best! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I have yet to have a novel published, so that basically means that I don't own anything that Jo Rowling wrote. I do, though, own...Gracie, Eli, Colbie, Laney, and Aleeah. **

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short! The next one is MUCH longer.**

Chapter V  
>September 1, 1992<p>

"What are you writing, Gracie?" Colbie asked from her bed as I was lying in mine.

"A letter to my uncle. You know, to tell him that I got into Gryffindor, and about you guys." I replied. My bed was on the right side of the window while Colbie's was next to mine on the left. Ginny had the bed next to me on the right and Laney's bed was next to Colbie's. Another girl named Aleeah Cadbury had the bed next to Ginny. She seemed very shy, but we tried to talk to her anyway.

"I think that we should set up a sort of note area to give notes to each other." Laney said, taking out a piece of parchment from her trunk to post on the wall.

"Like a white board?" Aleeah asked. We all looked at her confused.

"What's that?" Laney asked.

"It's a board that you can use a type of marker on it that just wipes off." Aleeah explained.

"Muggleborn?" Colbie asked. Aleeah nodded her head, "Awesome! We have all three bloodtypes in the Gryffindor first years dorm!" We all laughed.

"We should all talk about our families, maybe? To get to know eachother better? I'll go first." Ginny said, "I'm the youngest of seven, and the only girl. There's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and I."

"Wow. And I thought just having a brother and a sister was rough." Colbie said. "I have an older brother named Patrick and an older sister named Keterleigh."

"I have a younger sister named Amanda." Laney said.

"You obviously know my family. An older brother and a twin brother. Eli and I live with our Uncle Remus. Well, he's not really our uncle, he was our father's best friend." I said.

Aleeah sat there on her bed quietly. Then, she finally spoke. "There's just me and my dad. My mum died when I was five from cancer."

We were all confused as to what that was. Aleeah explained many Muggle things to us that night. We ended up falling asleep so late that the second year girls were knocking on our door for us to go to bed.

This was the beginning of a good friendship between Aleeah, Ginny, Laney, Colbie and I.

**Thanks for reading! Please R/R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I sadly am not Jo Rowling. So, I don't own the original Harry Potter novels. Though I wish I was a millionaire because of publishing a series of books, I am sadly just a seventeen year old girl with a part time job.**

Chapter VI  
>September 2, 1992<p>

"Gracie, wake up! Eli wants you!" Laney said to me, throwing a pillow at my face.

"Good morning to you too, Laney." I mumbled, sarcastically.

Gracie plus mornings equals disaster. The girls will soon learn that.

"Apparently he found out news about Harry that he thinks you should know. Hurry up!" I quickly got out of bed and changed into my robes, and brushed out my snarly hair into a long braid down my back and brushed my teeth. Then I ran down the corridor into the Common Room where Eli was waiting.

"Did you hear yet?" Eli asked me, pulling me aside.

"No, dummy, I just woke up, being dragged out of bed by Laney. What happened?"

"Apparently he and his best friend, Ron Weasley, flew a flying car from Kings Cross to here. Then they flew into the Whomping Willow."

"Wow. Getting in trouble on the first day?" I said, "That must be a record. So do they have like detention or something?"

"They actually almost got expelled! But that's what Professor Snape wanted. Remember him?" Eli said. Uncle Remus told us before we left for Hogwarts that him and his friends pulled pranks on him all the time because he was a Slytherin and had a crush on Mum. Dad didn't like that very much...the Snape liking Mum part.

"Yeah, I remember. Did he hear about us yet?"

"I don't believe so, unless Ginny said something to Ron about it."

"When should we tell him?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me?" He laughed, "I have no idea. I dunno if we should just let him figure out on his own or if we should just tell him ourselves."

"Letting him figure it out may be the best choice." And with that, we headed down for breakfast.

We sat near the middle of the table, and I grabbed a croissant and the butter to spread on it. Then I poured myself some orange juice.

"Which one do you think is him?" Eli asked.

"Hmm...I would say any of them that looks like you, from what I've heard from Ginny and what I've seen in the Prophet."

"I'm going to really hate looking like him. It's going to be so annoying!" Eli said, "Why did I have to get the genes to look like Dad? I'm going to be compared to him by almost everyone because I practically look exactly like him."

"Yeah, you do, but at least you are smart like Mum. I look like Mum but I don't have her brains whatsoever."

"You never know, Gracie. You may be better than me at some classes. Like I'm probably not going to be good at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

We were interrupted by Professor McGonagall giving us our schedules. "Miss Potter, this is yours and Mr. Potter, this is yours. I expect to see great things from both of you."

McGonagall started to walk toward the other end of the table as she saw two boys running in the door. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, you are late. We don't want a replay of last night, do we?" She said as she handed them their schedules.

"No, Professor." the dark haired one said. He had almost jet black hair and wore glasses. That had to be Harry! Harry and Ron came to sit next to us at the long Gryffindor table. "First years?" Harry said. I nodded timidly.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. You have probably met Ginny already since you and her share a dorm." Ron said.

"I'm Harry." Our brother said.

"I'm Gracie." I said, "And this is my twin brother, Eli." I looked down at Eli and he had his head in a book. I nudged him and he looked up. When he realized what was going on, his eyes widened.

"Nice to meet you." Eli said. Harry looked at him weirdly, looking like he was seeing himself in a mirror when he saw what Eli looked like. He probably had a feeling now that something was up, but that would be resolved later because the bell rang to go to our first class.

**There's chapter six! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the delayed posting of almost a month! Final exams are almost completed and I'm so happy for that because it means that I can hopefully post more! I hope to get to maybe third year by the end of the summer, but that probably won't happen. If you have any ideas of what's going to happen later on or maybe want to add your own character to be Grace or Eli's friend, either review this story or email me at !**

**Thank you to everyone who has review or are going to review! Love you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: I am living in a ranch style small house with my mom, not a large house with my husband and children. Wish I was Jo Rowling and owned HP, but I sadly do not.**

Chapter VII  
>September 5, 1992<p>

I just set in why I love Hogwarts more! The classes seem like they are going to be tons of fun! I hope...

Defense Against the Dark Arts is probably going to be my favorite class, hands down. It looked like Eli's favourite class was going to be Transfiguration.

Colbie, Laney, Eli and I were in the common room doing our assignment for Potions when Harry walked up.

"Gracie, Eli, can I talk to you or a moment?" He said. Eli and I nodded our heads in agreement and we took a walk around the grounds. We found a place under a shady tree to sit and talk.

"I have something to ask you two. And I want you to answer honestly, okay?" Harry said, and we agreed, "What are your full names?"

"Elijah Sirius Potter." Eli said first.

"Grace Lily Potter." I responded.

"So wait, you both have the last name Potter, and you're what, eleven? When were you born?"

"August 30, 1981." I said. Wow, is he as daft as he looks? I just want to shout at him that we are siblings.

"Do you know if we are related in any way? Because my aunt and uncle never said anything about me having any other family." Eli and I just looked at each other.

"Do you want to know?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course! If I have family other than the Dursley's I want to know."

I looked at Eli again, and he nodded his head. I guess that means I'm saying it, "We are siblings, all three of us. No one knew of Eli and me other than our parents, Dad's friends, Dumbledore and McGonagall. When Mum and Dad were killed, we moved in with Remus, one of Dad's best friends." Harry looked us for a moment, and then smiled.

"This is brilliant! Truly brilliant!" Harry said as he came over and hugged us both, "We have to catch up on things! So Eli, what are you into?"

"Reading. Definitely reading." Eli said.

"He's like another Hermione." I said.

"Great. So we will both be compared to him." Harry said. I laughed in agreement. "What about you, Gracie?"

I thought about it for a moment. What should I tell him? I don't want to gloat about anything, or sound really boring. "I write stories. It's a big passion of mine." I said. Harry thought that it was very interesting that I wrote stories. We talked about everything, from our lives before Hogwarts to Harry's first year seeing Mum and Dad in a mirror and defeating Voldemort again.

Before we noticed, we were there talking for a very long time. Colbie came out to get us to tell us that it was time for dinner. "Is it already that time? That was quick." I said. We walked up to the castle and walked into the Great Hall to eat. Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron and Eli and I sat next to Colbie and Laney.

"We should probably go finish our homework." Eli said. Seriously Eli? Homework?

Eli and studying is a perfect match. Gracie and studying…be prepared for the world to explode.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya everyone! Just to let y'all know, I'm still accepting charrie requests! I've only had one so far and I'm hoping to get more than that if possible! You can submit more than one also if you want!**

**Well…it has been officially summer for me for like a week and a half, so I hope to post weekly now. If I don't or forget, just PM me or email me at snowgurl1217()yahoo(.)com without the parenthesis. **

**As well, I'm going to skip a little through their first year now, just because I want to get the story rolling a bit. And just an FYI, me and my friend Grace Elizabeth are talking about AVPM/S through FB as I type this right now, so I'm getting inspiration from this. :D**

**Disclaimer: Have I gone to college? No. Have I graduated high school? In a year I will. Is my car named Luna and my GPS named Ginevra? Yes. In other words, I'm not Jo Rowling.**

Chapter VIII

October 31, 1992

"Colin, can you get Eli down here?" I asked Colin as he was coming down the staircase from the First Year Boys Dormitory. He replied with a sure and ran up the staircase. It was a Saturday, so he was most likely doing an essay for Potions or something. It was time for the Halloween feast and Eli was nowhere to be found. We had planned to meet Harry down at the Gryffindor table, but it would be helpful if Eli came down here instead of working on his homework that can be done before class at the breakfast table the next day or even on Monday.

That's all he had been doing all day: homework. I for one was doing something productive with my Saturday: hanging out with Colbie, Laney and Aleeah. No one knew where Ginny was. We only usually saw her at night, right before bed. Colbie and I had planned to talk to her, but we always fall asleep before she came in.

"Sorry Gracie." Eli said, "I totally lost track of time while trying to complete our Defense Against the Dark Arts essay." Of course. I was right.

"We have to meet Harry in the Great Hall in approximately five minutes, and we are going to be late thanks to you doing homework on a Saturday."

"Well I'm sorry for messing up the timing in your day but if we want to make somewhat good meeting time we should probably head out in the next few seconds." We left after that and of course got caught by the moving staircases on the way down to the Great Hall. We finally got down to the Gryffindor table just in time for Professor Dumbledore to make his speech for the holiday.

"…And now, let the feast begin!" Food appeared all over the tables and yet again, Eli dug in.

"Does he do this all the time at feasts?" Harry whispered to me.

"Sadly, yes. I wish he wouldn't but Eli is Eli." I laughed.

"You guys talking about me?" Eli said after swallowing his last bit of chicken on his plate. Both of us laughed and we continued with our meal. I then looked over to Ron.

"Ron, have you noticed anything different happening with Ginny? She has been ignoring us lately and whenever she is around us she is writing in some diary." I said.

He thought for a moment, and then said, "Nope, I haven't noticed anything." And with that he stuffed food into his mouth. He and Eli will become really good friends in the future: I can see it.

Wow, Ron. Seriously she is your only sister. I'll ask Fred, George or Percy later. Maybe they will know anything about why Ginny is acting so weird now.

The feast was over and we walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room to talk about things. I took out my Defense Against the Dark Arts book just to see what the essay was on and grumbled. "I hate schoolwork. Why can't we just go to Hogwarts and not do assignments?" I complained.

"How are we supposed to learn spells and how to use them if we can't practice them out of class?" Eli said, after he went up to his dormitory to get his other schoolwork.

Harry and I laughed at him and he said, "I agree with you Gracie! Eli, are you sure we are related?"

"Well, if you and I weren't related, then Gracie and you wouldn't be related since the two of us are twins." All three of us laughed and talked for another hour or so about life and classes and such. "It's midnight. We should probably get to bed since it is way past curfew."

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I'll just listen to anything you say, Mr. Potter." I said as I curtseyed jokingly to him. Harry laughed and Eli gave me an evil glare. We went up to bed and this started the great friend/sibling relationship again.

**Well, that's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it…even though it wasn't that great. Please read my new story as well called The Muggle Pureblood Year One. It's different from this story by a ton so I hope you like it somewhat!**

**Please rate and review! I'm thinking of getting a Beta Reader as well, and if anyone is interested and wants to give me more details about it either PM me, email me or review this chapter! **

**Hope everyone had a good 4****th**** of July in the USA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the delay in posting! I haven't had like any time from coming home from vacation till now. School starts in like 3 weeks and I'm already getting ready for Senior year! Aahh! So excited!**

**Just to let everyone know, CoS is my least favourite book, so that's why it's taking me forever to think of things to put in these chapters. I wish I could skip the book all together, but I really can't do that unfortunately.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own HP.**

Chapter IX  
>November 2, 1992<p>

"Grace! Eli! I need to talk to you!"

It was Harry. Laney, Colbie, Eli, Aleeah and I were sitting under our usual tree doing homework (Laney and Eli's request obviously). Ginny was still nowhere to be seen.

I grabbed my books and stood up, "I'll see you guys back in the Common Room." Eli followed behind me and we followed Harry to a nearby bench.

"What is it, Harry?" Eli asked.

"Have you two heard about the Chamber of Secrets yet? Or how Filch's cat was petrified?" Both of us nodded our heads, "Well, that night I was walking in the corridors toward the Common Room and heard noises. They led me to Mrs. Norris."

"How is that even possible?" Eli asked, "Are you implying that the noises that you heard were from the thing who petrified the cat?"

"That's exactly what I'm implying, Eli." Harry responded.

"So what do you think? That we should listen for the voices too?" I asked my brother.

"It was a hunch of mine. I was just thinking since we are siblings that it's genetic or something-"

"Hi Eli!" A girl said, the three of us turned around to see a Slytherin girl waving at us.

"Hi." Eli replied back friendly, calmly waving back then turning back around.

"Eli, who was that?" I asked, nudging him.

"Her name's Angel. Angel Cottonwood. Slytherin first year in our Defense class."

"She looks like she likes you, Eli." I said.

"I doubt it." He said, "She probably just likes me because I'm the brother of the famous Harry Potter."

Harry just glared at him. We already figured out that Harry didn't like being famous, he was just Harry. Harry James Potter. "Anyway, back to what I was saying before…can you two help me and see if you can hear the noise too?"

"Sure. When? Tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you two are up for it."

"Yep, tonight we will meet you to check. Well at least I will." I said. I looked over to Eli.

"Yeah, I'll come too. Let's see if this is true or not." Eli said.

Harry smiled at us and told us the time and place where to meet. He was bringing the Invisibility Cloak that Dad had left for him so then Filch wouldn't catch us. Then he had to leave us to meet up with Hermione and Ron.

Eli and I walked back toward the Common Room to drop off our books and such. It was getting close to dinner time, so I wasn't about to do any more homework at this point.

"Gracie, what did Harry want?" Colbie caught me as I was just walking out of the room. She was reading a book on her bed while Laney was writing something on parchment on her bed. Probably homework that I wasn't about to do.

"Nothing, sibling stuff." I said. I wasn't about to tell her what Harry told us, even though she was one of our best friends. She would probably think that we were crazy if I told her that Harry could hear voices down the corridors and he wanted to see if we could hear them too.

"Whatever. Let's head down to the Great Hall. Maybe we will actually run into Ginny for once." Laney said. On our way down to the Great Hall, we met Eli in the Common Room as he was coming down from his dorm and the four of us walked to dinner.

"Any sign of Ginny yet?" Colbie said as we were taking our seats at the Gryffindor table for dinner. We almost never see her during the day. We mostly see her right before bed and when we all wake up in the morning. Probably would be helpful if we saw her during the day too so then people like Lee (our nickname for Aleeah) or other Muggleborns don't think she is a vampire or something.

"Nope. Maybe she is sitting with her brothers at the other end of the table." I said. After that I put some turkey and mashed potatoes onto my plate and started to eat.

Later on we would be staying up late, so I had to make sure I stayed awake. Basically saying, no studying for me tonight.

**Sorry it took so long to post! Here's another! I promise that the next chapter will be longer, better, and less wait time!**

**Rate and Comment please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, fanfictioneers! It's Kjc13, posting yet another chapter for hannahnoel! For those of you who don't know who I am, see her other fic, The Muggle Pureblood… I've been posting chapters of that for her for a bit now. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: Neither the wonderful author nor I own any teeny little bit of the wonderful world of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Hannahnoel just owns her head, and I my computer.**

7 December 1992

"Knight to E5!" CRASH!

"Colbie, how are you so good at this?"

I look over at my clock next to my bed, and seeing that it's 7am. Why, Colbie Green and Eli Potter, do you have to wake me up so early? I stood up out of bed and walked downstairs with my pyjamas still on. It was a Saturday. I didn't care.

"I've been playing for a while, that's why. My dad taught me then my brother played it with me while he wasn't at Hogwarts." Colbie said. Uncle Remus taught Eli and I when we were eight or so, but I'm terrible at it. Eli is so much better than I am.

"Is it really necessary to wake me up this early?" I asked.

"Well, it was an accident. Go back to bed or stay up and watch. It's your choice, but Eli and I are having breakfast right after I CREAM him," Colbie says passionately.

"Fine, I'll watch. . .but you must explain what is going on!" I replied.

"Well, what don't you understand? I'll try to explain it to you," Colbie said in response.

"It's not that I don't understand it, I'm just sooo bad at it!" I replied.

"Ok then, would you like to be on my team?" Colbie said hopefully.

"Ohh! Can I be on Eli's team? Plllleeaasssee?" Laney said as she came running down the cold stone stairs, almost slipping in her excitement.

"Fine. . ." Eli responded with the slightest resentment.

_Two minutes later….._

"HA! I told you I could beat you with only two pieces!" Colbie said witht eh excitement of a six year old on Christmas morning.

"Humph. . ." Eli responded as he returned to his dorm to get ready for breakfast.


End file.
